Back To Hogwarts
by GabiPires
Summary: Depois de receber uma carta da mais nova diretora de Hogwarts convidando Hermione a terminar os estudos, uma briga entre ela e Rony acontece, fazendo-a desistir do garoto e ir embora d'A Toca. Ainda presa às lembranças de uma briga sem sentido, Hermione se encontra com um garoto que afirmava conhecer muito bem, mas ao desabafar com o mesmo, os dois se tornam cada vez mais próximos.
1. Prologue

Prólogo

POV Hermione

Já faz algum tempo que derrotamos os comensais da morte, e principalmente, Lorde Voldemort. Pela primeira vez, eu tomei coragem para falar esse nome em voz alta.

Kingsley se tornou o novo Ministro da Magia, e Minerva Mcgonagall, diretora de Hogwarts. Sem família, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley convidaram Harry para morar na Toca, e claro, ele aceitou. Harry e Ginny começaram a namorar uma semana depois da morte de Voldemort. E eu? Bom, eu vou muito bem agora. Passei as férias de verão n'A Toca, com meus amigos. Eu não sei se mais alguém além de Harry e Gina sabe que eu beijei Rony durante a guerra, e sinceramente, essa é a razão de eu estar onde estou agora.

Onde estou? Bom, eu estou sentada no meio-fio da rua onde fica o Caldeirão Furado, debaixo da chuva. Houve uma série de problemas que me fizeram chegar até o fundo do poço. Após a guerra, eu e Rony começamos a namorar, mas tudo piorou na semana passada...

_Era de madrugada ainda, e eu acordei no susto. Gina estava murmurando alguma coisa enquanto dormia, mas eu não consegui entender. Como eu estou passando o verão n'A Toca, eu divido o quarto coma a minha melhor amiga, e Rony e Harry dormem no quarto de Rony. Ah, Rony. Finalmente estamos juntos, depois de tanto tempo... nem consigo acreditar que seja realmente verdade. Ás vezes parece até que é um sonho, não haver nenhuma guerra, e eu estar com quem amo. Mas graças a Deus eu acordo e percebo que é a mais pura realidade, eu nunca estive tão feliz na minha vida!_

_Saindo dos meus desvaneios, olhei o relógio, 5:30 am. Será que mais alguém já havia acordado? Me levantei bem devagar, evitando fazer barulho para não acordar a Gina, e acabei derrubando uma pilha de livros. Me virei, pensando que Gina estaria me olhando e me perguntando o que tinha acontecido, mas nada, ela apenas enfiou a cara no travesseiro e murmurou algo. Com um suspiro, peguei uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, e fui tomar banho._

_Quando saí do banheiro, corri em direção ao quarto, e Gina ainda estava dormindo. Arrumei a cama, e tudo que tinha bagunçado. _

_- Você se lembra que é uma bruxa de 17 anos? – eu ouvi uma voz atrás de mim, e me virei. Gina estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado, sentada na cama, e se espreguiçando._

_- É claro que sim! – eu respondi, empilhando todos os livros novamente._

_- Então, use magia! – ela falou, se levantando e jogando tudo no chão. _

_- Por que você fez isso? – eu falei, brava, e ela mostrou a língua._

_- Eu quero tudo arrumado quando eu voltar – ela falou, e saiu, batendo a porta do quarto._

_- "Eu quero tudo arrumado quando eu voltar!" – eu repeti, e comecei a arrumar tudo mais uma vez. – Ok, Hermione, ela tem razão. Você é uma bruxa, use magia! – eu murmurei para mim mesma, e com um aceno de varinha, tudo começou a voltar para seu lugar, as camas se arrumaram, e a cortina e a janela se abriram. – Perfeito. _

_Saí do quarto, com a varinha na mão, e desci até a cozinha, de onde vinham vozes. Entrei no cômodo, e logo o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley se viraram para me olhar, e eu gelei por um momento. Era muito mais fácil ficar em um cômodo apenas com eles quando eu e Rony éramos apenas amigos._

_- Oh, Hermione, querida, bom dia! – a Sra. Weasley falou, sorrindo e me abraçando._

_- Hã, bom dia, Sra. Weasley e Sr. Weasley – eu falei, nervosa._

_- Querida, quantas vezes nesse verão, por Merlin, já lhe pedi para me chamar de Molly? – Molly falou, sorrindo para mim, e eu senti meu rosto esquentar um pouco. _

_- Tudo bem, Molly, vou me lembrar – eu falei, e com um sorriso, ela voltou para o fogão._

_- Bom dia, Hermione – Sr. Weasley falou, me cumprimentando com a cabeça. – E lembre-se que é Arthur – ele avisou, e eu assenti._

_- Tudo bem, Arthur – eu falei, me sentando em uma das cadeiras. _

_- Está com fome, querida? O que você quer comer? – Molly falou, e talheres, pratos e copos flutuaram até a mesa quando ela balançou a varinha._

_- Eu, hã, não pensei nisso ainda... – eu falei. Uma coruja entrou pela janela e pousou na minha frente, estendendo a perna para eu pegar o Profeta Diário. Desamarrei o jornal e coloquei um nuque na bolsinha, e a ave decolou. Logo na primeira página, havia uma matéria sobre Hogwarts._

Hogwarts está pronta para as aulas

_Após a guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem, da destruição de nossa amada escola, e da morte de tantos amigos e parentes, e é claro, após Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, derrotar Voldemort, Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts finalmente volta a ser como era há muito tempo, e novas cartas da escola estão sendo enviadas nessa semana. _

_Nossa repórter, Rita Skeeter, conversou com Minerva Mcgonagall, a nova diretora de Hogwarts, e a escola está para receber novos e velhos alunos. Todos os alunos, do primeiro ao sexto ano, terão a chance de retornar a escola e concluir os estudos, e alunos que cursavam o sétimo ano, podem escolher retornar à escola e refazer o último ano, devido aos acontecimentos do ano passado. E como de costume, novas cartas serão enviadas para crianças bruxas começarem seus estudos em Hogwarts._

A diretora também deixou claro que tudo voltará a ser como antes, para todos os alunos de todas as casas. "Aqueles que lutaram bravamente na guerra, já tiveram seus momentos gloriosos, e agora, sem comensais da morte ou Lorde Voldemort, podemos retornar às nossas antigas vidas e rotinas, as quais já estávamos acostumados. Todos que estiverem dispostos à refazer o último ano escolar, serão bem-vindos.", diz Mcgonagall.

_Mais abaixo, havia outra matéria onde várias fotos de antigos comensais da morte estavam acorrentados e vestidos com roupas de Azkaban._

_**Mais comensais da morte condenados à Azkaban**_

_Outros comensais foram condenados a uma pena de pelo menos 15 anos em Azkaban. Lúcio Malfoy, terá que passar 20 anos em Azkaban, e sua mulher, Narcisa Malfoy, 15 anos. Seu único filho, Draco Malfoy, não recebeu condenação alguma, mas entrará em observação pelo Ministério da Magia. Caso faça algo suspeito, ele irá condenado assim como os pais._

_Parei de ler por aí, e levantei o rosto do jornal. O Sr. Weasley, estava com a mesma reação que eu devia estar. Harry já estava sentado à mesa, lendo o jornal comigo. E Rony estava incomodando a Gina._

_- Caramba Harry, eu nem te percebi aí! – eu falei, olhando para a cara do meu amigo._

_- É... – ele falou. – Eu não acredito nisso! O Malfoy tentou assassinar Dumbledore... _

_- Mas ele não fez isso porque ele é um covarde – Rony falou, olhando o jornal que estava com o pai dele._

_- E não fizeram nada, nada! – Harry terminou de falar. – Posso ver, Hermione? – eu lhe entreguei o jornal, e ele começou a ler a matéria sobre Hogwarts. No mesmo momento, quatro corujas entraram pela janela e deixaram suas cartas caírem em cima da mesa. Eu peguei a minha, e abri._

_Cara Srta. Granger,_

_Comunico a Srta., o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley, que, perante aos acontecimentos do ano passado, e tendo total certeza de que abandonaram a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts para proteger a mesma e seus alunos, lhes dou uma segunda chance para concluir seus estudos. A Srta. e os Srs. irão cursar o sétimo ano, caso ainda queiram._

_A lista de material e equipamentos escolares está anexa a esta carta, como de costume._

_Se decidirem não voltar à escola, peço-lhes que mandem uma carta com sua decisão até o fim da semana. O embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts será no próximo domingo às 11:00 am._

_- Mãe, eu não quero voltar para Hogwarts! – eu ouvi Rony dizer. _

_- Você vai voltar sim, você precisa terminar seus estudos, Ronald – Molly protestou._

_- Mas mãe, depois da guerra, o Kingsley chamou eu e o Harry para sermos aurores! Não preciso voltar para Hogwarts, eu já tenho emprego!_

_- Ronald, você tem que terminar Hogwarts antes de arranjar um emprego, e mesmo que já tenha um, você só vai trabalhar depois de terminar a escola._

_- Querida, sinto discordar, mas o Ron tem razão. Ele já tem emprego, não precisa terminar Hogwarts! – Arthur falou, e Molly revirou os olhos._

_- Eu ainda acho que você deve terminar Hogwarts – ela falou._

_- Harry, e você, vai voltar para Hogwarts? – Rony perguntou._

_-Eu... eu não sei. A Gina vai ter que ir, ela não abandonou a escola – Harry respondeu, olhando para a Gina, que assentiu._

_- Você tem razão, eu tenho que terminar Hogwarts, e eu vou – ela falou. – E você Hermione? – eu me assustei com meu nome, de tão concentrada que estava na carta._

_- Eu vou sim, com certeza! – eu falei, sorrindo. – Estou tão animada para meu último ano em Hogwarts! _

_- Hermione, você está falando sério? – Rony falou, e meu sorriso desapareceu._

_- É claro que estou, Rony, você sabe que eu iria de qualquer jeito! – eu falei, e ele revirou os olhos._

_- Hermione, você também já tem emprego garantido, você não precisa mais estudar, e você vai do mesmo jeito? – ele estava começando a aumentar a voz._

_- Então, eu acho melhor eu ir ver como o Pichitinho está... – ouvi a Gina falar._

_- Eu vou com você... – Harry falou, e passos apressados começaram a se distanciar._

_- Eu tenho que ir para o trabalho, até mais, e boa sorte, Molly – Arthur falou, saindo para fora d'A Toca._

_- Eu vou... eu vou... escrever uma carta – Molly falou, saindo da cozinha._

_- Qual é o problema de eu voltar para Hogwarts? – eu falei, virando de costas._

_- Eu não consigo entender seu problema em querer estudar, Hermione, você pode ser muito inteligente, mas ás vezes você... _

_- Não termine essa frase, Ronald, não ouse terminar essa frase! – eu falei, gritando._

_- Ás vezes você se faz de idiota, Hermione! Não volta pra escola, você já tem 18 anos! – ele gritou._

_- Eu falei para você não terminar essa frase! – eu gritei de volta. Acho que todos em um raio de 10 Km podia ouvir nossa "pequena" discussão. – Eu vou voltar para Hogwarts, Ronald, você não pode impedir! Francamente, qual o problema de eu voltar para Hogwarts, se é o que eu quero?_

_- Eu só não acho que... que você deve voltar para Hogwarts._

_- E por que, Ronald?_

_- Se você for Hermione, eu iria também, mas não quero passar mais um ano estudando, entende? – ele abaixou a voz, e eu cruzei os braços._

_- Então já sabe qual a solução, não sabe? – eu falei, limpando algumas lágrimas do meu rosto. – Está tudo acabado._

_- O quê? – ele perguntou, assustado._

_- Ronald, nós já tivemos algumas brigas antes, mas você foi longe demais dessa vez – eu falei. – Está tudo acabado entre nós, não existe mais um relacionamento, nós terminamos! – eu saí correndo da cozinha, para fora d'A Toca._

_- Peraí, Hermione! Eu não queria... – ele saiu correndo atrás de mim. – Eu não queria..._

_- Estupefaça! – eu gritei, apontando minha varinha para ele._

_- Protego! – ele gritou . – Hermione, me escute, por favor!_

_- Silencio! – eu falei, com raiva, e andei até ele quando tudo ficou em silêncio. – Eu não quero ouvir nada, Ronald, nada mais. Para mim já basta! – saí andando, irritada. Ele correu até mim, mas eu desviei. – Finite Incantatem – eu falei, apontando a varinha para o Rony._

_- Hermione, olha, eu não quis..._

_- Levicorpus! – eu falei, irritada. – Escute você. Eu não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer, portanto, cala a boca, por favor. Avis – vários pássaros saíram da minha varinha, e Rony me olhou assustado. - Você lembra, não é?_

_- Liberacorpus – ele falou, apontando a varinha para si mesmo. – Não faz isso, por favor._

_- Você é que não vai me impedir. Repetir esse feitiço é como Hogwarts. Assim como você não pode me impedir de fazer esse feitiço, você não pode me impedir de voltar a estudar! – eu falei, olhando para ele. – Oppugno! – eu gritei, e os pássaros começaram a persegui-lo. Eu suspirei, chorando, e entrei para pegar minhas coisas._

_Eu entrei na cozinha, e Molly, Harry e Gina me olhavam preocupados. Eu puxei uma cadeira, e me sentei._

_- Nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal no fim da semana, certo, Hermione, querida? – Molly falou, sorrindo carinhosamente, e eu comecei a chorar mais. – Querida, querida, não chore._

_- Está tudo ótimo, Molly, obrigado por tudo – eu falei, a abraçando._

_- Mione, sinto muito... – Harry falou, e eu o abracei também. Logo Gina se juntou a nós._

_- Por favor, Mi, não vai embora! – Gina falou, e eu assenti._

_- Eu não sei Gina, eu não sei mais o que fazer... – eu falei. – Eu vou me deitar um pouco, até mais... – eu saí da cozinha e subi até o entrei no quarto, bati a porta e me deitei na cama. Milhares de pensamentos invadiram minha cabeça._

_- Ronald idiota! É claro que eu vou voltar para Hogwarts, ele nunca poderia fazer nada para evitar que eu voltasse a estudar – eu murmurei, ainda irritada. As lágrimas vieram logo em seguida, e eu abracei uma almofada. – Ah, essa dor é terrível, por que eu tive que abrir a boca? Nós iríamos resolver isso. Nós superaríamos, nada iria nos separar, afinal, somos amigos há... 7 ou 8 anos! Que droga! Não era necessário nós terminarmos! – eu comecei a chorar cada vez mais, mas adormeci algum tempo depois._

_- Hermione, amiga, acorda! – Gina falou, e eu acordei no susto._

_- Gina, que horas são? Por quanto tempo dormi? – eu perguntei._

_- São 20:00 pm, relaxa. Você só dormiu umas 10 horas, o suficiente – ela falou, e eu levantei da cama._

_- Gina, 10 horas dormindo é bastante, considerando que eu não dormi quando eu e o Harry acampamos na floresta, e certas pessoas tinham ido embora... – tarde demais, eu abri a boca de novo, e eu comecei a chorar._

_- Hermione, já disse, relaxa – Gina falou, me abraçando. – O Gui e a Fleuma vão vir para o jantar, melhor você tomar um banho e dar um sorriso, você sabe como a Fleuma é – ela falou, e nós começamos a rir._

_- Certo, certo – eu falei, e fui tomar banho._

_Saí do banheiro e desci para o jantar, e só o Ronald não estava lá. Típico dele. Eu sentei entre a Molly e a Gina. O Gui sentou ao lado da Gina, e o Rony ao lado do pai dele assim que chegou. O clima estava cada vez mais pesado, e todos pareciam perceber._

_- Então, como vão vocês dois? – Arthur perguntou para Gui e para a Fleur._

_- Nós estamos muito bem. Os duendes do Gringotes ficam falando que Harry estava tentando traí-los, e colocam a culpa em mim, só porque sou seu amigo – Gui falou, olhando para o Harry._

_- Ah, me desculpe – Harry falou, e Gui deu uma risadinha._

_- Você não tem culpa, eles é que não entendem que não adianta te culpar por você ter salvo o mundo bruxo e o mundo trouxa – Gui deu de ombros, e olhou para todos na mesa. – E vocês, como estão? _

_- Hã... – Molly hesitou em continuar, ela parecia não encontrar palavras para responder._

_- Ótimo – eu e Rony falamos juntos, e nos encaramos._

_- O que aconteceu? Eles não estavam apaixonados? – eu ouvi Gui sussurrar para Gina._

_- Eles ainda são apaixonados um pelo outro, eu acho, mas é que eles terminaram hoje de manhã depois do café – Gina respondeu, e eu e Rony abaixamos a cabeça. Eu realmente achei que ia chorar._

_- Como é que é? – Arthur murmurou para Molly, e depois para Rony._

_- Eu não tive culpa, ela não me deixou terminar de falar! – ele respondeu, um pouco alto, e eu bati o copo de suco de abóbora na mesa._

_- Você está bem...? – Gina perguntou para mim, e lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto. – Acho que não._

_- Com licença, eu não estou em sentindo muito confortável – eu falei, me levantei e saí correndo escadas acima._

_- Vai atrás dela! – eu ouvi todos gritarem em uníssono. Logo, alguns passos se aproximavam de mim, e eu comecei a andar mais rápido._

_- Hermione, por favor, não faça nenhum feitiço, eu só quero te falar uma coisa – ele falou, segurando minha mão. – Se você quer ir estudar, por mim tudo bem, Mione, eu enfrento mais 7 anos de escola por você._

_- Ronald, você não quer estudar, e por mim tudo bem você ir trabalhar... é que... – eu hesitei._

_- O que? – ele perguntou._

_- Nós somos só amigos agora._

_- Hermione, quantas vezes tenho que me desculpar com você? – ele aumentou um pouco a voz._

_- Mais nenhuma, Ronald. Nós terminamos há 10 horas, e não voltamos porque eu te desculpei! – eu aumentei minha voz também. – Aliás, nós não voltamos! _

_- Ótimo! – ele gritou, e saiu andando._

_- Ótimo! – eu gritei, e entrei no quarto, batendo a porta, e logo depois, uma porta bateu no andar de cima._

E basicamente, foi assim a semana passada inteira. Eu quase não saí do quarto da Gina, bem como o Ronald não saiu do quarto dele. Daqui a um dia eu vou pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts com a Gina, e voltar para a escola. Como eu estou aqui? Bom, essa madrugada eu saí d'A Toca com minha bolsinha de contas com Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão, apenas com o que sempre tem dentro, tipo livros, roupas, e dinheiro, e saí andando por Londres até chegar aqui. A Gina tentou me impedir, mas eu a enfeiticei para voltar a dormir. Eu sou uma pessoa terrível, enfeiticei minha melhor amiga!

Daqui a pouco eles vão ao Beco Diagonal, e eu vou junto, mas eu precisava de um tempo para ficar sozinha. A chuva parou durante meu flashback, e meu cabelo está uma droga, e eu estou encharcada.

- Granger? Hermione Granger? – uma voz masculina falou atrás de mim, e me virei, e dei de cara com o próprio Draco Malfoy.


	2. A New Friend

Chapter One

POV Hermione

- Draco, o que está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei.

- Você está toda molhada, e seu cabelo, nossa! – ele falou, passando a mão no meu cabelo. – O que aconteceu com você?

- Algo que não lhe diz respeito, Malfoy! – ele revirou os olhos.

- Vamos entrar n'O Caldeirão Furado, eu te pago uma cerveja amanteigada – ele falou, colocando a mão no meu ombro e me guiando até a porta d'O Caldeirão Furado. Nós sentamos em uma mesa afastada de todos, e ele ficou me fitando por um tempo. – Você vai mesmo ficar desse jeito?

- Já volto, então – eu falei, indo até o banheiro. Tirei roupas secas da minha bolsa e me troquei, e com um feitiço meu cabelo secou.

- Ah, você voltou! – ele falou, quando me sentei em frente a ele.

- Voltei. Achou que eu fosse embora? – eu perguntei, e ele deu de ombros, tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- Achei, afinal, você não gosta de mim, pelo que me lembre – ele falou, e eu tomei um gole da minha cerveja.

- E por que está sendo legal comigo? Eu sou uma sangue-ruim esqueceu? – eu falei, e ele me olhou indiferente.

- Você, o Potter e o Weasley me salvaram duas vezes durante a guerra. Eu devo uma a vocês, além do mais, eu não sou o tipo de cara que leva outro cara para tomar cerveja amanteigada – ele falou. – E se refira dessa maneira, Hermione, você é uma pessoa inteligente, legal, e bonita... não é uma sangue-ruim comum.

- O que você disse? – eu perguntei. Draco Malfoy me acha inteligente, legal e bonita?

- Que você é especial, Hermione, você é uma sangue-puro em consideração – ele falou.

- Você me chamou de Hermione?

- É esse seu nome, não é?

- É, mas, você está sendo legal comigo...

- Eu mudei depois que meus pais foram presos, Hermione, aliás, eu tinha mudado durante a guerra, logo depois do Crabbe morrer... – ele falou, triste.

- Ah, Draco, desculpe eu ser tão grossa assim... mas você não deve se culpar por esses acontecimentos – eu falei, chegando mais perto dele.

- E o que aconteceu com você? Você estava em um estado lamentável lá fora – ele perguntou, e eu suspirei.

- Bom, eu e o Ronald tivemos uma briga, e nós terminamos... agora eu estou voltando para Hogwarts para tentar esquecê-lo, mas vai ser difícil, considerando que a irmã dele é minha melhor amiga... – eu falei, e lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto.

- Oh, eu sinto muito por isso. O Weasley é um idiota que não sabe apreciar uma garota como você, Hermione – ele falou, limpando meu rosto com a mão.

- Ah, Draco, eu... – Rony, Harry e a família entraram n'O Caldeirão Furado. – Meu Deus – eu sussurrei, procurando algo na minha bolsa.

- O que aconteceu? – Draco perguntou, confuso. Eu tirei a capa da invisibilidade do Harry de dentro da minha bolsa (ele ainda não sabe que eu peguei, mas eu achei que seria útil ) e joguei por cima de mim e Draco.

- Fique quieto, por favor, se o Rony descobre que eu estou com você, e se o Harry descobrir que estou com a capa dele, eles vão ficar bravos comigo, ok? – eu falei, e Draco assentiu.

- Rony, você precisa se animar! Desde que vocês dois terminaram, você não faz mais anda, nem comer direito, você come! – Gina falou, e Harry deu a ele uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- Tome isso Rony, vai te animar, eu acho – Harry falou.

- Vamos nos sentar ali – Gina apontou para a mesa em que nós estávamos sentados e invisíveis, e os três começaram a andar na nossa direção.

- Draco, temos que sair daqui! – eu sussurrei e ele assentiu.

Devagar, nós saímos da mesa e andamos o lugar inteiro até a porta para entrar no Beco Diagonal, e eu olhei para trás. Gina e Harry trocavam olhares preocupados, enquanto os três sentavam no mesmo lugar em que eu e Draco estivemos há um minuto.

- Essa passou perto... – Draco sussurrou, enquanto tirávamos a capa da invisibilidade e passávamos pelo arco do Beco Diagonal.

- Com certeza – respondi. – Mas o que você veio fazer aqui, Draco? - eu perguntei, guardando a capa na minha bolsinha de contas.

- Bom... – ele tirou a lista de materiais de Hogwarts do bolso e me mostrou.

- Você vai voltar para Hogwarts? Achei que tivesse terminado a escola – eu falei, e ele deu de ombros.

- Tecnicamente, sim, eu terminei a escola, mas eu vou voltar, já que eu passei o último ano servindo Voldemort – ele respondeu. – E mais, quando minha mãe foi pega pelos aurores, ela me pediu para ficar em segurança, pediu que eu voltasse para Hogwarts.

- Mas... a guerra acabou...

- Minha mãe acha que os comensais da morte que ainda estão soltos podem vir atrás de mim.

- E os seus amigos?

- O Crabbe... você sabe o que aconteceu. O Goyle não aceitou que levassem o pai dele, então foi preso junto. E a Parkinson mudou de país. Sou só eu agora! – ele falou, chateado.

- Sinto muito por seus amigos, Draco. Eu sou sua amiga – eu falei, o abraçando. Eu jamais pensei que um dia eu estaria longe dos meus melhores amigos, abraçando o sonserino, desprezível, e mal-educado, Draco Malfoy.

- Você é minha amiga? Sério mesmo? – ele perguntou, me olhando nos olhos.

- Eu... eu... acho que sim... – eu murmurei. Nunca pensei que por baixo daquela doninha, poderia haver um garoto tão simpático, educado, e com lindos olhos acinzentados. – Com certeza.

- Obrigada, Hermione. Você é a última pessoa que eu poderia ter pensado que me abraçaria... – ele falou, me abraçando novamente.

- Hermione? – uma voz familiar soou atrás de mim.

- Hermione? – uma voz familiar soou atrás de mim, e eu me virei para ver Harry parado, me olhando, um tanto espantado.

- Harry? – eu me soltei de Draco, e abracei Harry, sorrindo, e ele fez o mesmo. Harry podia ser meu melhor amigo, mas eu o considerava um irmão. – É tão bom te ver de novo, Harry!

- Olá, Potter – Draco falou, e eu parei de abraçar Harry. Os dois se encaravam fixo, mas Draco não parecia estar muito incomodado.

Harry quebrava o contato visual com Draco de vez em quando, e olhava para mim, boquiaberto. O silêncio entre nós estava cada vez mais constrangedor, e eu parei para pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Se eu fosse o Harry, ficaria espantado em ver minha melhor amiga abraçada com meu inimigo. O Harry teve uma reação menos que a normal, ele ficou mais calmo do que eu, em uma situação dessas. E antes o Harry, que o Rony, ou então a Gina, esses dois é que fariam um escândalo.

- Hermione, eu tenho que ir comprar o material, a gente se vê no trem – Draco falou, e saiu andando.

- Harry, eu posso explicar! – eu falei.

- Não é para mim que você tem que explicar. Tenta explicar para o seu namorado – ele falou, cruzando os braços.

- Primeiro, eu não tenho mais um namorado. Segundo, não aconteceu nada de mais! – eu gritei.

- Eu vi você abraçando o Malfoy, Hermione, vem me dizer que não é nada! – ele gritou, e eu vi a Gina e o Rony olhando boquiabertos para mim.

- Como é que é? – Rony murmurou, e a Gina veio até a mim e parou na minha frente.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – ela perguntou.

- A Hermione estava confraternizando com o inimigo, isso é o que estava acontecendo – Harry falou, e eu senti a tensão aparecer no ar outra vez. Rony parecia tão confuso quanto a Gina, a diferença, é que minha amiga estava brava, dava para perceber. Eu me virei e saí andando pelo Beco Diagonal.


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter Two

POV Hermione

- Olha só se não é a Hermione Granger-Weasley! – George falou, sorridente, na porta da loja dele.

- Você está por fora dos acontecimentos recentes, George. Como vai? – eu perguntei, tentando sorrir.

- Muito bem, mas você não parece bem. Venha aqui, Hermione – ele me abraçou, e depois olhou no meu rosto. – O que aconteceu?

- Seus irmãos estão bravos comigo – eu falei.

- Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Gina, ou Rony? – ele perguntou.

- Rony e Gina.

- Por quê?

- Eu acho que é porque eu fiz um novo amigo essa manhã.

- Oras, mas eles não podem reclamar disso, afinal, é a sua vida, não? Só o Rony poderia reclamar de alguma coisa – ele falou, entrando na loja, e eu fui atrás.

- Novamente, George, você está por fora dos acontecimentos recentes – eu falei, e ele se virou para mim.

- O que mais aconteceu? – ele levantou uma sombrancelha, e ficou me encarando. Eu detesto quando ele faz isso, eu sempre acabo contando a verdade.

- Eu vou voltar para Hogwarts, e a Gina também – eu falei, desviando o assunto.

- Eu sei, mamãe me falou. Agora, aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

- Teve mais uma coisinha assim, que só acabou com as minhas férias, sabe... – eu falei, e George se inclinou para ouvir, e nesse minuto, eu comecei a chorar. – Acabou tudo, George! Eu esperei 7 anos por seu irmão idiota, o ajudei com tudo que ele precisou, e olha no que deu!

- Ah, Hermione, o Rony é assim mesmo, você sabe – George falou, tentando me consolar. – Quem é o novo amigo?

- Hã... Draco Malfoy... – eu falei, baixo.

- Draco Malfoy? – ele praticamente gritou. – Justo a doninha, Hermione? Não tinha ninguém melhor?

- Eu me tornei amiga dele sem querer, juro. É que, ele me escutou, e me pagou uma cerveja amanteigada...

- Bom, eu acredito que você tenha que explicar o que acabou de falar para o meu irmão, o cara que tem o mesmo emocional de uma colher – George falou, apontando para Gina e Rony, e logo atrás deles, estava Harry. Saí correndo, e eles atrás de mim.

Olhei para trás e vi os três atrás de mim, Gina mais a frente. Eu senti que minha explicação para ela teria que ser melhor do que as outras que eu teria tentado com os garotos. Eu continuei correndo, e tirei a capa da invisibilidade de dentro da bolsa, e joguei por cima da minha cabeça. Eu parei de correr, sem ar, e andei devagar. De repente, os três chegaram até onde eu estava, e eu virei uma estátua, sem falar, para não notarem que eu estava ali.

- Onde acham que ela foi? – Gina perguntou.

- Acho que nós deveríamos deixar a Hermione em paz e encontrar sua mãe, Gina – Harry falou, e eu percebi que ele olhava na minha direção. Será que ele sabia que eu estava ali?

- Você tem razão, temos que encontrar a mamãe. Depois eu converso com a Mione – Gina respondeu. – Vamos Rony – e os três deram meia-volta e saíram andando, em direção à Madame Malkins.

- Accio! – uma voz falou atrás de mim, e eu senti a capa sair voando.

- Caramba, Malfoy, você me assustou! – eu gritei, tirando a capa da mão dele.

- Se vamos nos referir por sobrenomes... está fugindo dos seus amigos, Granger? – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços e me fitando.

- Acho que isso está na cara – respondi.

- Certo. Eu vou até a Floreios e Borrões, quer ir junto?

- Por mim tudo bem – eu falei, enquanto andava até ele.

- Não vai colocar a capa? – ele me perguntou.

- Não, a menos que você sinta vergonha em andar com uma sangue-ruim – eu falei, e ele suspirou.

- Não fui eu quem disse – ele falou, e saiu andando.

- Srta. Granger! Que bom vê-la aqui novamente, como vai? – uma senhora falou, quando entrei na loja, e eu fui até ela.

- A senhora poderia me dizer se a Sra. Weasley já passou aqui? – eu perguntei.

-Sim, sim, ela já passou aqui e me pediu, caso a visse, Srta. Granger, que ela já comprou todo seu material, e espera que vá jantar n'A Toca essa noite – ela respondeu, olhando de mim, para Draco. – Sr. Malfoy?

- Aqui – ele entregou a lista de livros, e a mulher assentiu. Fazendo um aceno com a varinha, todos os livros vieram até ela, e os entregou para Draco. – Obrigada – ele falou, pagando os livros.

- De nada – a senhora sorriu para nós. – Boa sorte em Hogwarts! – ela falou, enquanto saíamos da loja.

- Obrigada, adeus! – eu gritei, na porta da Floreios e Borrões. – Então, Draco, mais alguma coisa? – eu perguntei, e ele deu de ombros.

- Eu já comprei tudo, e pelo jeito, a Sra. Weasley comprou suas coisas – ele falou. - O que você vai fazer agora?

- Vou voltar para A Toca – respondi. – É melhor eu ir, nós nos vemos no trem?

- É, nós vemos no trem – ele respondeu, sorrindo. Eu acho que comecei a ficar vermelha com aquele sorriso.

- Até mais! – eu falei, e saí andando até a loja Gemialidades Weasley. – George, sua mãe, o Harry e a Gina ainda estão aqui no Beco Diagonal, ou já foram embora? – eu perguntei ao George, entrando na loja.

- Eles acabaram de sair daqui e ir para O Caldeirão Furado – ele respondeu. – Você vai jantar n'A Toca?

- Vou voltar para lá agora – respondi.

- É melhor correr, ou você vai ter que ir voando – ele riu. Por que todos tiravam uma com a minha cara só por eu não gostar de voar?

- Adeus, George – eu falei, e saí correndo até O Caldeirão Furado.

- Hermione Jean Granger! – uma voz feminina gritou atrás de mim. – Onde e com quem você estava esse tempo todo?

- Ah, Gina, eu estava procurando vocês, sozinha – menti, e Gina me olhou com desconfiança. – Olha, lá n'A Toca eu te conto tudo que aconteceu.

- Promete? – ela perguntou, e eu assenti, com um sorriso, que ela retribuiu. – Seja lá o que aconteceu, Mione, você parece não estar mais tão chateada com tudo que tem acontecido.

- Como assim? – perguntei, confusa.

- Bom, você desencanou do Rony, e se eu não te conhecesse tão bem como te conheço, diria que se apaixonou por outro cara – ela falou, dando uma risadinha, e eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. – Peraí... – Gina me fitou por um tempo. – Você está apaixonada!

- Não estou não, e fique calada até chegarmos n'A Toca – eu falei, irritada. – Não quero que Rony ouça essas coisas.

- Você parou de chamar meu irmão de Ronald... – ela murmurou para mim. – Hermione, quem você encontrou essa manhã? – ela perguntou, e antes de eu responder, Harry entrou na conversa.

- Ela encontrou com o Malfoy – ele falou em um volume que só eu e Gina podíamos ouvir. – E ela o abraçou – Gina me olhou, com os olhos arregalados.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – ela falou. – Hermione, ele não está falando sério, está?

- Conversamos sobre isso depois – eu falei, e saí andando.

- Meu Deus, foi isso que aconteceu! – ouvi Gina falar para o Harry.

- Oh, Hermione, que bom que você apareceu – Molly falou. – Entre no carro, entre, vamos. Onde estarão Gina e Harry? – ela se perguntou, enquanto eu entrava no carro. Rony estava sentado no canto do banco, desanimado. Eu quase pensei em sair do carro, quando Gina me empurrou para dentro e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Então... – Gina falou, quebrando o silêncio. – Mione, você acha que o Draco Malfoy é bonito? – ela perguntou, e eu suspirei de raiva. Rony e Harry me observavam, esperando uma resposta.

- Por que você não me responde isso, Gina? – eu perguntei, e Harry ficou a encarando. Ela bufou, revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Fala aí, Gina, o que você acha do Malfoy – Harry falou, e Gina respirou fundo.

- Ele... ele não é feio – Harry pareceu ficar bravo. – Mas ele não é mais bonito que você, querido – ela abraçou Harry, que ainda parecia desconfiado.

- Vocês podem parar de ficar se pegando aqui dentro, por favor? – Rony falou, e Gina sorriu.

- Irmãozinho, você já fez isso também com a Lavender, lembra? Você não tem moral para nos pedir para não fazer isso – ela beijou Harry, e Rony revirou os olhos. Eu sorri por causa da situação.


	4. The Letter

Chapter Three

O carro parou, e nós quatro descemos em frente à Toca. Gina me puxou pelo braço para dentro, e subiu correndo até o quarto. Eu sentei no chão, e ela ao meu lado, depois de trancar a porta com a chave.

- Conta tudo – ela falou, me olhando com esperança.

-Certo, foi mais ou menos assim... – eu comecei a contar tudo, desde a hora em que Draco me encontrou sentada na rua, até quando eu me despedi dele no Beco Diagonal. Gina só concordava e assentia com o que eu falava. – E foi isso. Depois de falar com George, eu fui correndo encontrar vocês n'O Caldeirão Furado.

- Você percebe, Mione? – ela perguntou, e eu a fitei, confusa. - Você tem uma quedinha pelo Draco Malfoy!

- Como? – eu perguntei, ainda mais confusa.

- Você olhou dentro dos olhos dele – ela falou, e eu assenti. – E o que você soube naquele momento?

- Que ele estava falando a verdade – eu respondi, e ela revirou os olhos.

- Certo, e o que mais você achou ou percebeu?

- Que ele tem lindos olhos... – eu respondi, corando.

- Na mosca! Hermione, você está apaixonada pelo garoto que fez da sua vida um inferno em Hogwarts! – ela gritou.

- Ele me pediu desculpa por tudo que ele me fez...

- Acertou mais uma vez! Ele está apaixonado por você também! – ela gritou.

- O quê? – eu perguntei, gritando. "Alohomora!" foi dito atrás da porta, e Harry entrou, trancando a porta de novo com a chave.

- Caramba, esqueci que você pode fazer magia fora de Hogwarts – Gina falou. – Continuando... Hermione, por qual outro motivo ele pediria desculpa para você?

- Ele pode ter se arrependido, sei lá – eu respondi.

- O Malfoy não pede desculpas por estar arrependido – Harry falou. – Se ele pediu a você, a garota que ele sempre chamou de você-sabe-o-quê, ele está apaixonado por você, Mione.

- Até você, Harry? Ninguém vai me apoiar por aqui? – eu me perguntei, colocando as mãos no rosto.

- Onde está meu irmão?- Gina perguntou ao Harry, enquanto se levantava.

- Ele ouviu um pedaço da conversa de vocês e depois subiu para o quarto – Harry respondeu.

- Viu o que vocês fizeram? – eu perguntei, olhando para os dois. – Eu não tenho nada mais que amizade com o Draco, e pelo amor de Deus, Gina, eu terminei com o Ronald há uma semana!

- Crianças – Molly falou, abrindo a porta. – Comecem a arrumar o malão para Hogwarts, não deixem para depois – ela sorriu para nós três.

- Pode deixar, mamãe, arrumamos sim – Gina falou, e Molly fechou a porta novamente.

- Melhor arrumarmos mesmo – Harry falou, e eu o fitei.

- Vai para Hogwarts também? – eu perguntei, e ele sorriu para mim.

- Claro que eu vou, eu tenho que cuidar das minhas garotas favoritas! – ele falou, me abraçando, e Gina se juntou a nós.

1° de Setembro, 8:30 am

- Gina, Hermione! Vamos acordando, vocês têm que estar embarcando em um trem em 2 horas! – Molly gritou, entrando no quarto e abrindo a cortina, deixando raios de luz entrar e bater no meu rosto. – Vamos, vamos! Ainda tenho que acordar os garotos!

- Já estamos acordadas, mamãe, já pode parar de gritar! – Gina gritou, levantando com um pulo.

- Se arrumem logo para descer para o café-da-manhã, meninas, logo vocês terão que embarcar no trem – Molly falou, parando no meio do quarto e fitando nós duas.

- Na verdade, ainda são 8:30 da manhã! – Gina respondeu, se jogando na cama.

- Vamos lá, Gina, hoje você não vai mais estar dormindo aqui, lembra? – eu falei, rindo, e me levantando.

- Você tem razão, mas vai você tomar banho e eu durmo mais um pouco – ela respondeu, debaixo das cobertas, e eu revirei os olhos.

- Estejam prontas até 10 horas! – Molly gritou, subindo as escadas para acordar os meninos.

Depois de tomar banho, saí do banheiro e voltei ao quarto. Gina ainda estava largada na cama, se recusando a levantar. Fui até o meu malão ver se estava tudo pronto, e eu dei um sorriso, pensando que voltaria a Hogwarts para o meu último ano. E pensar que abandonei a escola para procurar horcruxes com Harry e Rony.

- Gina, é melhor levantar, já são 9:20! – eu gritei, jogando uma almofada nela.

- Você está parecendo minha mãe! – ela gritou em resposta, mas se levantou e foi até o banheiro.

Depois de conferir se estava tudo pronto, fechei o malão e o enfeiticei para descer as escadas flutuando. Tudo era tão fácil com magia! Deixei meu malão junto com o de Harry, e andei até a cozinha.

- Bom dia, Hermione! – Molly falou, com um sorriso carinhoso. – Gina já acordou?

- Ela foi tomar banho há uns 10 minutos, eu acho – respondi, e ela revirou os olhos.

- Já percebi que ela vai nos atrasar algum tempo – ela murmurou, indo até a geladeira.

- Bom dia, Sr. Weasley, Harry – eu falei, e cumprimentei Rony com a cabeça. Os três murmuram "Bom dia", enquanto comiam torradas.

- Você parece animada, Hermione – Harry falou.

- Estou, muito... você acredita, Harry, nosso último ano! – eu falei, comendo um pedaço de bolo de abóbora. Harry sorriu, e eu percebi que Rony observava cada movimento que eu fazia, o que me deixou completamente desconfortado. Foi quando uma coruja diferente, entrou pela janela e deixou uma carta cair à minha frente, quase em cima do meu pedaço de bolo.

Olhei quem tinha me mandado uma carta, e meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi aquele nome escrito. Fazia algum tempo que não escrevia cartas ao Vítor, mas ele se lembrava de mim.

_Olá Hermione!_

_Como vai? Soube que teve uma segunda chance de voltar a Hogwarts e cursar o último ano. _

_Há algum tempo não trocamos cartas, e acho que você foi pega de surpresa agora, mas eu gostaria de perguntar se você não gostaria de ir ao Três Vassouras comigo, no primeiro passeio à Hogsmeade que você tiver. Eu irei visitar um amigo que mora no vilarejo, e adoraria ir em uma semana que possa me encontrar com você._

_Mande uma carta avisando o dia. Temos muito que conversar._

_Abraços, _

_Vítor Krum._

Eu levantei o rosto, sorrindo, e percebi que todos me fitavam.

- De quem é a carta, Hermione? – Harry perguntou.

- É do... – eu hesitei em responder com Rony na mesa. Ele não gostava do Vítor, e tinha razões para isso. – Ninguém. – eu respondi, com um sorriso. Arthur abaixou a cabeça e continuou lendo o jornal, Harry continuou comendo suas torradas, Gina, que havia acabado de entrar na cozinha, pegou uma fatia de bolo, e Molly voltou a cozinhar. Rony foi o único que ficou me fitando, desconfiado.

- Hermione, vem me ajudar a ver se está tudo no lugar? – Gina perguntou, me puxando para o quarto.

- Vocês têm 5 minutos! – Harry gritou.

- Nós já vamos descer! – Gina gritou no corredor, e fechou a porta. – De quem é a carta? – ela perguntou, e eu lhe entreguei a carta. Depois de ler várias vezes, ela sorriu para mim. – Vítor Krum quer sair com você!

- Nós somos apenas bons amigos, Gina, você sabe disso – eu falei, pegando a carta da mão dela.

- Primeiro o Malfoy, e agora o Krum... Hermione, você conquista cada um, hein? – ela falou, rindo, e eu olhei para ela, incrédula.

- Como é que é? – eu perguntei, boquiaberta, e ela continuou rindo.

- Gina, mamãe quer você e a Hermione lá embaixo agora – Rony falou, parado na porta.

- Certo, vamos Hermione! – ela falou, segurando a risada. Com um aceno de varinha, a mala começou a flutuar escadas abaixo, e Gina foi atrás.

- Hermione, agora que você vai para Hogwarts, será que você pode me ouvir? – Rony falou, chateado, e eu parei para ouvi-lo pela primeira vez desde que brigamos. – Eu nunca quis tentar te impedir de voltar para a escola, Hermione...

- Então por que você falou daquele jeito, Ronald? – eu perguntei, quase chorando.

- Eu sou um idiota, Mi, você é a garota mais linda e inteligente do mundo, e desde que nos conhecemos eu ajo como um idiota com você, mas não faço por mal... – ele falou, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Desçam logo, vocês dois, ou perderemos o trem! – Harry gritou, e eu respirei fundo.

- Ele tem razão, Rony, eu tenho que pegar o trem para Hogwarts... – eu falei, saindo do quarto. – E essa seria uma péssima hora para voltarmos a namorar, já que eu vou voltar para a escola e você vai ficar aqui.

- Tudo bem – ele murmurou, desanimado. – Boa viagem, Hermione. – ele falou, tentando sorrir.

- Você não vai ir até a plataforma? – eu perguntei.

- Não, todos os novos aurores foram requisitados para uma reunião com o Ministro da Magia – ele respondeu. – E, bem, é daqui dez minutos, eu só vou com vocês até o carro.

- Ah, certo – eu falei, e o abracei. – Boa sorte no trabalho, Rony.

- Você é a única pessoa que eu gostaria de ouvir me dizendo isso, Mi.

- Vamos logo, Hermione Jean Granger! – Gina gritou, quase ao nosso lado, e eu soltei Rony e desci as escadas correndo, com olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas.

- Mione, você está bem? – Harry perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos até o carro.

- Melhor impossível – eu respondi, com meu primeiro sorriso sincero em uma semana. Harry e Gina deram as mãos e sorriram, e eu entrei no carro. A última coisa que vi antes de o carro começar a andar, foi Rony montando em uma vassoura e sair voando.


End file.
